TED Speakers by Topic
This is a full list of TED speakers featured on TED.com from TED conferences such as TED, TED@, TEDActive, TEDCity, TED-Ed, TEDGlobal, TEDIndia, TEDSalon, TEDWomen, TEDYouth, TED Fellows Retreat, and TED Talks Education (not all of these are on the list yet, but will be in the future.). All of the speakers (speakers will likely show in multiple topics) are separated by topic (based on the topics of their videos). 'Contents:' Top '-' A '-' Activism . Adventure . Advertising . Africa . Aging . Agriculture . AI . AIDS . Aircraft . Algorithm . Alternative energy . Ancient world . Animals . Anthropology . Ants . Apes . Architecture . Art . Arts . Asia . Astronomy . Atheism . Autism spectrum disorder '-' B '-' Bacteria . Beauty . Bees . Behavioral economics . Big bang . Big problems . Biodiversity . Biology . Biomechanics . Biomimicry . Biosphere . Biotech . Birds . Body language . Book . Books . Botony . Brain . Brand . Brazil . Buddhism . Bullying . Business '-' C '-' Cancer . Cars . Cello . Charter for compassion . Chautauqua . Chemistry . Children . China . Choice . Christianity . Cities . Climate change . Cloud . Cognitive science . Collaboration . Comedy . Communication . Community . Compassion . Complexity . Composing . Computers . Conducting . Consciousness . Consumerism . Cooperation . Corruption . Cosmos . Creativity . Crime . Culture . Curiosity '-' D '-' Dance . Dark matter . Data . Death . Debate . Decision-making . Deextinction . Demo . Democracy . Depression . Design . Development . Dinosaurs . Disability . Disaster relief . Disease . DNA . Drones '-' E '-' Ebola . Economics . Education . Egypt . Empathy . Energy . Engineering . Entertainment . Entrepreneur . Environment . Epidemiology . Europe . Evil . Evolution . Exoskeleton . Exploration . Extraterrestrial life . Extreme sports '-' F '-' Failure . Faith . Family . Fashion . Fear . Feminism . Film . Finance . Fish . Flight . Food . Foreign policy . Future '-' G '-' Gaming . Garden . Gender . Gender spectrum . Genetics . Geology . Glacier . Global issues . Goal-setting . God . Google . Government . Green . Guitar '-' H '-' Hack . Happiness . Health . Health care . Heart health . History . Human origins . Humanity . Humor '-' I '-' Identity . Illness . Illusion . Immigration . India . Industrial design . Inequality . Infrastructure . Innovation . Insects . Intelligence . Interface design . Internet . Interview . Invention . Investment . Iran . Iraq . Islam '-' J '-' Jazz . Journalism '-' K '-' L '-' Language . Latin america . Law . Leadership . LGBT . Library . Life . Literature . Live music . Love '-' M '-' MacArthur grant . Magic . Map . Marketing . Materials . Math . Media . Medical research . Medicine . Meditation . Meme . Memory . Men . Mental health . Microbiology . Microfinance . Microsoft . Middle East . Military . Mind . Mindfulness . Mining . Mission blue . Mobility . Money . Monkeys . Moon . Morality . Motivation . Museums . Music '-' N '-' Nanoscale . NASA . Natural disaster . Nature . Neurology . Neuroscience . New York . News . Novel . Nuclear energy . Nuclear weapons '-' O '-' Obesity . Oceans . Oil . One Laptop Per Child . Online video . Open-source . Origami '-' P '-' Pain . Paleontology . Pandemic . Parenting . Peace . Performance . Performance art . Personal growth . Philanthropy . Philosophy . Photography . Physics . Piano . Planets . Plastic . Play . Poetry . Policy . Politics . Pollution . Population . Potential . Poverty . Prediction . Presentation . Primates . Prison . Privacy . Product design . Productivity . Prosthetics . Protests . Psychology . Public health '-' Q '-' R '-' Race . Relationships . Religion . Robots . Rocket science '-' S '-' Sanitation . Science . Security . Self . Senses . Sex . Shopping . Sight . Simplicity . Singer . Skateboarding . Slavery . Smell . Social change . Social media . Society . Sociology . Software . Solar . Solar energy . Sound . Space . Speech . Spoken word . Sports . State-building . Statistics . Storytelling . String theory . Student . Submarine . Success . Suicide . Surgery . Sustainability '-' T '-' Teaching . Technology . TED Books . TED Brain Trust . TED Conference . TED Fellows . TEDMED . TED Prize . TED-Ed . TEDx . TEDYouth . Telecom . Terrorism . Theater . Third world . Time . Toy . Trafficking . Transgender . Transportation . Travel . Trees . Typography '-' U '-' United States . Universe . Urban planning '-' V '-' Vaccines . Violence . Violin . Virtual reality . Virus . Visualizations . Vocals . Vulnerability '-' W '-' War . Water . Weather . Web . Wikipedia . Wind energy . Women . Women in business . Work . World Cultures . Writing . Wunderkind '-' X '-' Y '-' Yesallwomen . Youth '-' Z '-' ='A'= 'Activism' 'Adventure' 'Advertising' 'Africa' 'Aging' 'Agriculture' 'AI' 'AIDS' 'Aircraft' 'Algorithm' 'Alternative energy' 'Ancient world' 'Animals' 'Algorithm' 'Anthropology' 'Ants' 'Apes' 'Architecture' 'Art' 'Arts' 'Asia' 'Astronomy' 'Atheism' 'Autism spectrum disorder' ='B'= 'Bacteria' 'Beauty' 'Bees' 'Behavioral economics' 'Big bang' 'Big problems' 'Biodiversity' 'Biology' 'Biomechanics' 'Biomimicry' 'Biosphere' 'Biotech' 'Birds' 'Body language' 'Book' 'Books' 'Botany' 'Brain' 'Brand' 'Brazil' 'Buddhism' 'Bullying' 'Business' ='C'= 'Cancer' 'Cars' 'Cello' 'Charter for compassion' 'Chautauqua' 'Chemistry' 'Children' 'China' 'Choice' 'Christianity' 'Cities' 'Climate change' 'Cloud' 'Cognitive science' 'Collaboration' 'Comedy' 'Communication' 'Community' 'Compassion' 'Complexity' 'Composing' 'Computers' 'Conducting' 'Consciousness' 'Consumerism' 'Cooperation' 'Corruption' 'Cosmos' 'Creativity' 'Crime' 'Culture' 'Curiosity' 'Cyborg' ='D'= 'Dance' 'Dark matter' 'Data' 'Death' 'Debate' 'Decision-making' 'Deextinction' 'Demo' 'Democracy' 'Depression' 'Design' 'Development' 'Dinosaurs' 'Disability' 'Disaster relief' 'Disease' 'DNA' 'Drones' ='E'= 'Ebola' 'Economics' 'Education' 'Egypt' 'Empathy' 'Energy' 'Engineering' 'Entertainment' 'Entrepreneur' 'Environment' 'Epidemiology' 'Europe' 'Evil' 'Evolution' 'Exoskeleton' 'Exploration' 'Extraterrestrial life' 'Extreme sports' ='F'= 'Failure' 'Faith' 'Family' 'Fashion' 'Fear' 'Feminism' 'Film' 'Finance' 'Fish' 'Flight' 'Food' 'Foreign Policy' 'Future' ='G'= 'Gaming' 'Garden' 'Gender' 'Gender spectrum' 'Genetics' 'Geology' 'Glacier' 'Global issues' 'Goal-setting' 'God' 'Google' 'Government' 'Green' 'Guitar' ='H'= 'Hack' 'Happiness' 'Health' 'Health care' 'Heart health' 'History' 'Human origins' 'Humanity' 'Humor' ='I'= 'Identity' 'Illness' 'Illusion' 'Immigration' 'India' 'Industrial design' 'Inequality' 'Infrastructure' 'Innovation' 'Insects' 'Intelligence' 'Interface design' 'Internet' 'Interview' 'Invention' 'Investment' 'Iran' 'Iraq' 'Islam' ='J'= 'Jazz' 'Journalism' ='L'= 'Language' 'Latin America' 'Law' 'Leadership' 'LGBT' 'Library' 'Life' 'Literature' 'Live music' 'Love' ='M'= 'MacArthur grant' 'Magic' 'Map' 'Marketing' 'Materials' 'Math' 'Media' 'Medical research' 'Medicine' 'Meditation' 'Meme' 'Memory' 'Men' 'Mental health' 'Microbiology' 'Microfinance' 'Microsoft' 'Middle East' 'Military' 'Mind' 'Mindfulness' 'Mining' 'Mission blue' 'Mobility' 'Money' 'Monkeys' 'Moon' 'Morality' 'Motivation' 'Museums' 'Music' ='N'= 'Nanoscale' 'NASA' 'Natural disaster' 'Nature' 'Neurology' 'Neuroscience' 'New York' 'News' 'Novel' 'Nuclear energy' 'Nuclear weapons' ='O'= 'Obesity' 'Oceans' 'Oil' 'One Laptop Per Child' 'Online video' 'Open-source' 'Origami' ='P'= 'Pain' 'Paleontology' 'Pandemic' 'Parenting' 'Peace' 'Performance' 'Performance art' 'Personal growth' 'Philanthropy' 'Philosophy' 'Photography' 'Physics' 'Piano' 'Planets' 'Plastic' 'Play' 'Poetry' 'Policy' 'Politics' 'Pollution' 'Population' 'Potential' 'Poverty' 'Prediction' 'Presentation' 'Primates' 'Prison' 'Privacy' 'Product design' 'Productivity' 'Prosthetics' 'Protests' 'Psychology' 'Public health' ='R'= 'Race' 'Relationships' 'Religion' 'Robots' 'Rocket science' ='S'= 'Sanitation' 'Science' 'Security' 'Self' 'Senses' 'Sex' 'Shopping' 'Sight' 'Simplicity' 'Singer' 'Skateboarding' 'Slavery' 'Smell' 'Social change' 'Social media' 'Society' 'Sociology' 'Software' 'Solar' 'Solar energy' 'Sound' 'Space' 'Speech' 'Spoken word' 'Sports' 'State-building' 'Statistics' 'Storytelling' 'String theory' 'Student' 'Submarine' 'Success' 'Suicide' 'Surgery' 'Sustainability' ='T'= 'Teaching 'Technology TED Books TED Brain Trust TED Conference TED Fellows TEDMED TED Prize TED-Ed TEDx TEDYouth Telecom Terrorism Theater Third world Time Toy Trafficking Transgender Transportation Travel Trees Typography ='''U= 'United States' 'Universe' 'Urban planning' ='V'= 'Vaccines' 'Violence' 'Violin' 'Virtual reality' 'Virus' 'Visualizations' 'Vocals' 'Vulnerability ='W'= 'War Water Weather Web Wikipedia Wind energy Women Women in business Work World cultures Writing Wunderkind ='''Y= 'Yesallwomen' 'Youth' ---- All TED logos, pictures, and videos are copyrighted by TED Conferences, LLC and are used under the accordance of the Creative Commons license.